Outside
by Wouldntyouliketoknowzz
Summary: Everyday he waited outside. For her. OOC Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Thank you for reading, but remember that I do not own any of the characters, or even the books:'( I only own the plot.

For Jay. You're the best, seriously.

* * *

Everyday, he waited outside. For some people, his actions might have seemed unusual and crazy. However, he didn't see it that way. He saw it as a statement, a declaration, almost, of patience. He always waited outside, never leaving his place on the bench. He looked in its direction, not next to it, not under it, not above it, always directly at it. It, as a matter of fact, was a house. A beautiful 2 story house with white walls, and a red roof. Never looking away, never moving away. It was his hobby. Just looking at it.

Inside the house, lived a girl. Although she lived alone, living in silence and solitude, she was content with her arrangement. She had beautiful brown hair and eyes with the rich, creamy color of chocolate. A small face, with small eyes, a small nose, and small, pink, lips. She lived happily.

It took a few days for her to notice the man outside her second story window. But when she did, she saw, and realized. The man had blond, almost white, hair. He had deep gray eyes, and the kind of complexion girls swooned over. His expression was sad, however, hopeful, like a child waiting for his mother at the playground. It was abnormal for a man of his age to look like that. He was thin, as if he hadn't eaten for a few days. He was sitting in a way that would probably result in a slouched back and a sore neck if continued for a couple of hours. However, it didn't seem like he minded.

She debated her options. She could go talk to him, and ask for his reasoning to be present in front of her house every morning, staying seated until late night. She could request him to leave her alone, which, however, would be rude. Regardless, she could not just leave him alone, and ignore him.

She decided to walk outside and go talk to him.

Out she went, walking straight to the man.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

The man, whose gaze had followed her as she walked to him, blinked.

"Malfoy? Would you mind telling me what you're doing here? In front of my house? In muggle London?"

He slowly grinned, as if she had said something amusing.

"Granger. Hermione Granger." He managed to say.

"Yes, Malfoy. I realize that Hermione Granger is my name. Now, tell me what you're doing here." She said, irritated.

"I missed you."

Hermione was taken aback. Missed her? Draco Malfoy, pureblood majesty, had missed her? He was going insane, she concluded.

"Malfoy, we need to get you to St. Mungo's as fast as-"

"I missed making you mad, making your ears fume as I make fun of you. I missed your eyes as they narrowed when they laid their gaze on me. I missed the feeling of regret after you stomped away. I missed your hair, sticking up with static as you got more irritated. I missed devising ways to make your life miserable. I missed everything. I missed everything about you."

"Ok, Malfoy. You're crazy. How about we get you checked-"

"I don't need it. I only want things to go back to the ways they were."

Hermione sighed. "So, you decided to wait in front of my house, wasting your life away, until I came out to talk to you?"

"Yes."

There was a pause.

"But…Granger? Why is it that I don't want to make you mad right now? Why is it that the reason why I've been sitting here for the past week, is not so appealing anymore?"

'Because you're insane, ' Hermione thought.

Sighing again, Hermione sat next to him on the bench. "Then go, Malfoy. There's no reason for you to be here."

"I don't want to do that either."

"So you're just planning to stay here until you find a reason to go away?"

"I suppose so."

Standing up, Hermione saw no reason to stay seated next to him any longer. "I'm going to go. Malfoy, you should too. Go home and eat something. You look like you haven't done that for a few days."

And she walked away, leaving the man in his seat on the bench.

And so, he waited.

* * *

…That is the end of the very first chapter!

Thank you so much for reading, and I'm very sorry for writing short chapters:'(

Reviews make every authors day..so please R&amp;R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Here's the second part of the story:D

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the wonderful books…I wish, though.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, she noted that he was still sitting on the bench, staring blankly at the house she lived in. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should let him tease her to his heart's content so he could leave her alone, or call the police, or even do anything at all.

She, for the first time, wasn't sure.

* * *

7 days, he realized. 7 days ago, he had sat down on this very seat after finding her address. With much difficulty, he thought. She had hid herself very well from the wizarding world.

He wasn't exactly sure why he had stayed for so long. He didn't feel like moving. It wasn't as if he couldn't, he just didn't. Something about the girl was very intriguing, and his mind wasn't ready to move away just yet. He must have a motive he knew. But it hadn't been clear until the moment she walked out of her house.

She was slightly short. But, by the way she walked, talked and acted, she seemed like she had confidence in everything she did, and height didn't matter. Her face expression was unreadable, for the long years against Voldemort had naturally given her the self-defence she needed.

She had a way with words that would leave even the smartest man speechless, taking note of her confident, no-business tone of voice. She held herself high, with the type of aura that could leave people around her in a state of silence and respect.

In other words, she was beautiful.

"Malfoy? Unless you have a reason to be here, you should really get going."

Her face was indifferent, as if it didn't really matter if he stayed or not. But he knew better. Hermione Granger was confused.

"I do have a reason. In fact, Hermione, I just realized it."

Hermione was startled when her first name was rolled out of his tongue. It seemed so foreign and…different.

"Are you planning to tell me?"

"No."

His answer infuriated her. She huffed, annoyed, "Malfoy-"

"I won't tell you. It's one of those facts that even you, Hermione, will never know."

* * *

So the days passed. Countless times that Hermione would look outside her window and see the familiar blond, almost white, hair with the deep gray eyes staring back at her. She would then walk outside her house and towards the man sitting on the bench. Their conversations always stayed on one topic. Why he sat outside her house.

She would demand, bluntly and straight to the point, the reasons. Nonetheless, he would always reply, "No.", making her irritated to the point for her to stomp back inside, slam the door and forget about him.

But behind the confident complexion, there was always the confusion behind her eyes, bordered by a layer of worry.

Which, of course, delighted him.

He wondered, for hour's end, if he should carry out with it. It was, indeed, the reason he stayed outside her house. But it was too risky. It was almost like playing with fire while walking on ice. This was Hermione Granger, after all.

Like every other day, after the flutter of curtains by her window, she emerged from her house, walking carefully over to him. It was a beautiful summer day, with bright, fresh colors surrounding them. She stopped in front of him, like she had the day before, and the day before that, and so on. Today, she was wearing a light blue flower print summer dress, with a thin white belt around her waist. She was barefooted, and looked carefree and happy.

Again, in routine, she asked, "Are you going to tell me today?"

He grinned at the woman before him, and shook his head.

No.

Like always.

She sighed in frustration, shifted her weight onto her other foot, and bit her lip in thought.

It was too perfect. It was as if fate had given him this day to fulfill his reasoning. So he did something out of the ordinary.

He stood up.

Hermione hadn't noticed how tall he was until then. He was a whole head taller, with broad shoulders and long arms. He had grown quite a bit since they were in Hogwarts. He was looking down at her, his eyes unreadable. But then she stepped back and his eyes looked like they had awakened from a daydream. He sighed and then sat back down.

She was puzzled on his actions, but didn't question them. Instead, she frowned and walked back home.

Damn, he thought.

I was so close.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi!

Sorry for not posting the last chapter for a while. I've been busy.

Anywayss! It's finally finished!

Thank you, and please review!

P.S. Huge thanks to Girlie:D

* * *

After exactly 10 days, she gave up. She decided that he wasn't going to tell her no matter what, and she couldn't do anything about it. So every time she looked outside her window and saw him, she pulled the curtains closed and ignored him. If he isn't gone by next week, she decided, I will call the police.

But something about him had triggered a weird feeling in her stomach. Something about the fact that there was this man, just waiting outside her house for a reason, started a series of theories and thoughts of maybe's and what if's.

Why had he stood up from the bench that day?

Maybe he wanted to test you.

Maybe he's cursed.

What if he's mentally damaged?

What if he returned to the dark side?

She shook her head when that happened, and forced herself to think of something different.

What was he doing out there?

'If she doesn't come out of her house today, I will walk in myself!' he thought.

But, even he knew that he didn't have the Gryffindor courage to do that. He groaned in anger. Why had she stepped back that day? He was so close!

He tore his gaze from the window, when, once again, Hermione had glanced at him and promptly shut the curtains. His head rolled back, and he sat looking at the sky. It was a clear blue sky, halfway through summer. There were wisps of white clouds in the sky, while the sun, on one side, shone into his eyes. Why was he wasting his time here, in muggle London, when everything was waiting back home?

Because she was here.

And he would not leave without finishing what he came here for.

So, finally determined, he snapped his head back up and stood.

He boldly walked up to her door and raised his hand to knock, but hesitated.

'Coward!', he yelled at himself. Coward. Coward. _Coward._

He once again, forced himself to gather up the courage to knock on her door. And he finally did.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

What were actually mere minutes felt like hours until she answered the door. She was wearing a red-Gryffindor red, he reminded himself-cardigan and dark blue jeans. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and in her hands was a half-read book. Hogwarts, A History. Obviously.

But regardless of her casual attire, she looked breathtakingly gorgeous.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

Draco smirked and realized that he wasn't scared anymore.

He stepped closer to her, in which her eyes widened, and put his hands to her cheeks. Slowly, he raised her chin towards him.

And so finally, after hesitating for so long…

He kissed her.


End file.
